


You Are the Beautiful Half Of

by queencrovv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is an Ancient History nerd, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra is an art freak, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Music, Open Mic, Pining, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Songfic, They’re adults but not functioning ones, and they were rivals, badass Catra, they use song lyrics to convey their feelings because it be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrovv/pseuds/queencrovv
Summary: Catra and Adora are reunited after five years apart; purely out of coincidence and in a bar in Bright Moon for an open mic night?‘Brushstrokes can be sexy, you’re just an idiot.’ - CatraAdult life is tough when you’re an Art History graduate, looking for something exciting and fulfilling. It just takes singing about your high school ex, to finally reuniting with her to realise where Catra wants to go.Adult life is tough when you’re an Ancient History graduate, still stumbling through searching for a job and find some gratification in life. It might just take a chance encounter in a bar and singing about the time you spent together, to taking a leap of faith to realise where Adora wants to go.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Snakes/So When You Gonna

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing music fics? Because I can’t control myself? It’s more likely than you think  
> Also my uncontrollable love for art is a vibe help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous as hell  
> A bottomless pit  
> Snakes didn’t even scare me  
> Quite like you did
> 
> Snakes by Sorry  
> So When You Gonna... by Dream Wife

The door to the toilets shook as a fist knocked on it, twice, urgent but a soft timbre.  
“Adora, we’re on in ten, come on!”

“Okay, I’ll be a minute, thanks Glimmer.” Adora allowed herself to shakily exhale, glancing up at her reflection in the mirror, knuckles still white from her gripping the edge of the sink. Routinely, she fixed her signature ponytail, her hands barely quivering, breathing shallow; the peak of her anxiety drawing in-

The door swung open ferociously, Adora didn't bother to glance to her right to see that it was Glimmer dragging her away from her spiralling anxiety. "Okay, okay, Glimmer, I'm actually leaving now-"

"Wow, chill out, Sparkles left already." 

Okay, so that was not Glimmer. But whoever it was seemed familiar; their voice rough around the edges but a feeling of familiar warm tone could be heard. 

It was as if the bathroom, the bar, the city, the whole world had disappeared. It was just Adora and the young woman; her smirk dancing upon her face, freckles dusting across her tan face. Her hair was cropped short, no longer tangled brown waves. Body lean, with hints of the toned lines of core muscles underneath the tight black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. She looked like she used to, only her face was sharper, aged up, the heterochromatic eyes glistening with experiences that Adora had not seen.

"Catra?" Adora's voice was barely a whisper, but it was deafening in her own ears. The smirk on the brunette's face softened, her eyes also softening their piercing gaze before drifting towards the blonde's left, an almost concerned frown fleeting over her features, before sharply turning back to continue their unrelenting eye contact. 

Time seemed to resume as soon as Adora realised that her left hand was violently trembling and her breathing had finally returned to hear after being caught up in her lungs for what seemed like forever. Gripping her left forearm, she looked back up to the other girl, noticing that they were stood in the bar toilets.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there. Do you want some, uh, water? Not from these taps though, I can go get some from the bar?" Catra had stepped towards Adora, her hand a gentle weight on her right shoulder, the smell of smoke and petrol reaching her nose. 

Their close proximity and the reassuring gesture had appeared to cease Adora's shaking; her breathing evening out. She shook her head and smiled softly at the taller girl; in which led to her returning the expression; still remaining in front of her. "It's been a while, Catra. How have you been?"

The hand was removed, the distance between them grew again; Adora restrained the desperate urge to reach out and close their distance again before they drifted apart once more, the miles between them threatening to split them apart again.

"I'd say it's been around... 5 years?" Her laugh was still the same, the high pitched scratching still endearing to this day. "You know, in debt, in a shit job, spending every weekend in a bar playing at Open Mic nights; just the usual shit."

Five years.

It had been five whole fucking years since Adora and Catra last saw each other, last spoke to each other, last fought and turned their backs on one another; their lives taking them in two different directions. It was strange, to finally be reunited; and in the toilets of a bar no less.  
The emotions were still raw; the unsaid words and tension just drifting between the two. Their unsaid final goodbyes fading in the past, now that they were finally stood there, in front of each other and not in a twisted nightmare.

"Haha, yeah, I know that feeling. But, without the whole job thing."

"Oh shit, you not working then?"

Adora sighed, it was true, she hadn't been able to get any jobs after university, what with her History degree, specialising in Ancient History. "Not really any jobs on the market for an Ancient History graduate, but you know, I'm making do." Her right hand reached up behind her head, short nails scratching at the base of her neck; an old habit that left her with faint scaring from years of constant scratching.

That familiar grasp returned on her right arm again, Catra's gaze insistent and concerned, _don't do that_ , it seemed to say; blue and yellow eyes flitting across Adora's face, which was getting warmer from their close proximity again.  
"You'll find something, trust me. It took months just to get a job as a guide for an art gallery; and I have a Masters in Art History. If you need anything, please, just talk to me. I know people in the Bright Moon Natural History Museum, I can drop a word in for you." Catra stumbled backwards, a faint blush glowing underneath her freckles, Adora's smile growing again, before she instinctively reached forward again, hands sandwiching Catra's; clutching them between them in the small space between their chests.

"Really?! I-I mean, you don't have to, that's totally fine, but also, yeah! That's actually really helpful; thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's, uh, it's no problem, glad I can at least help out and make it up to you, after, you know, yeah..." She turned away slightly, the unspoken memories being left to float away for now. "My number's changed, so I guess you could have it. Here, put yours in here." She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone and opening up a new contact, putting it in front of Adora for her to fill out.

"Break a leg out there Adora, I didn't know you had a band." The brunette winked before turning around and walking out of the toilets, leaving Adora breathless again, before leaving herself with a breadth of newfound confidence to kill this open mic performance.

"Adora! Hell, we literally have to get out there now!" Glimmer practically thrust her guitar at her chest. The White Japanese Fender Telecaster with gold edges, was her baby; it was a gift from her mentor, Mara. She pulled the rainbow strap over her shoulder and followed Glimmer over to Bow, where he was casually plucking his bass. 

"You doing okay, Adora? You sure about performing? It's cool if you don't want to." She smiled at his concern but shook her head in reassurance. She was fine and she was confident that their trio would kill this performance.

"It's all good, thanks Bow. But, umm, change of plan; we're gonna play a different song."

Glimmer tensed up, her face reddening, "Adora, are you fucking kidding?!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I just think this may be a better idea."

* * *

"Hey, Wildcat! Over here!" Scorpia called Catra over to the table where the rest of her bandmates were sat, sipping on a various assortment of alcoholic drinks.

"Thanks Scorpia, I'll get the next drinks." The brunette slid onto the bench beside her tall friend, taking a sip from her signature double spiced rum and Diet Coke. Ah, yes, the good shit. Well that and a good glass of a French wine or occasionally a Jägerbomb as a throwback to her uni days. 

The MC stood up on the stage again, grabbing the mic, commanding the attention of the bar patrons. "That was Crimson Waste, thanks guys!" The audience let out another cheer. "Up next, we have a new group, please welcome, Rebellion!" There were several claps across the bar, but it was the table next to Catra that erupted into maybe the loudest cheers ever. She noticed a head of long, dusty blonde hair, decorated with flowers and couldn't help but ask; "Perfuma?"

Said woman turned to look at the brunette, a bright smile lighting up her tan face. "Catra? Wow, I didn't know you came here! Our friends are performing next!"

"Yeah, this is the place my band plays." Catra didn't mind Perfuma, she worked in the gallery cafe on weekends, so they usually hung out during shift breaks and Catra would get a free espresso and slice of carrot cake. "Oh yeah, this is my band; Scorpia and Entrapta. Guys, this is Perfuma, from work."  
Catra's bandmates smiled and introduced themselves briefly, noticing that Scorpia had started animatedly talking about plants; because apparently the tall woman was very interested in getting houseplants for her shared apartment with Catra and Entrapta.

Catra tuned them out and took a sip of her drink, leaning back into her seat, smirking at the thought that Adora and her band knew Perfuma and that, of course, the rowdy group of young adults were their friends.

Then, through the green double doors strolled the small woman from earlier, with two-toned pink and purple hair, styled in a short bob. She basically blinded everyone in the bar just by how sparkly her whole outfit was and also, her drumsticks were incased in pink glitter. Catra was practically suffocating from holding back her laughter, thinking that Sparkles was definitely a fitting nickname for her.  
Following her, a young man with cropped black hair, almost purple, walked through. Wearing a crop top decorated in hearts, holding a gold bass guitar. From what she couldn't help overhearing from loudmouth Sparkles, his name was Bow or Arrow, something weapon-y anyway.

Last but certainly not least; Adora walked out, her blonde hair no longer pulled back in her signature ponytail; instead hanging loose around her shoulders. Her white guitar with its golden decorations appearing almost as if it were an extension of herself. Catra felt her eyes widen, _how and where did she get that beauty?_ She let out an amused huff of air through her nose, she couldn't help but admire that the blonde woman looked beautiful too. Not that she would admit that to anyone, obviously, but it was just another Adora-related observation that she would keep locked away in a segment of her memories that would be called, _My Gay Adora Bullshit Thoughts._

It had been years since they last spoken and Catra couldn't hold her anger against her old friend any longer; that was something she had learned to let go of during her time in university; when she was struggling with just about everything in her life, until Scorpia literally saved her life. Catra didn't want to think about it, or her childish anger towards Adora. It was water under the bridge now that they had actually spoken to each other and Catra offered to help her and shit. 

She re-focused her gaze on the tantalising blonde again. She noticed it earlier, but she could definitely see the lines of built up muscles underneath the sleeves of her white turtleneck; underneath a red t-shirt of a band she didn't recognise; as well as her, _damn girl, thicc_ , legs in the black jeans. 

Catra's thoughts were interrupted by the strumming of an F# chord echoing in the bar, Adora looking at her fingers on the fretboard, repeating the chord before sliding up to G, D and back to F#. The bassist mirrored the root notes, the simple notes echoing before Adora leaned into the microphone.

_No one can take away the time  
_ _I spent with you_

Sparkles and Arrow boy softly sung some _oohs_ into their mics in a quiet echo to Adora's haunting vocals, Catra felt her breath hitch in her throat, her eyes locked onto Adora's glazed-over eyes and her lips moving and almost touching the microphone, her head tilted to her left ever so slightly.   
She didn't notice the condensation on the glass she was holding was practically drenching her hand; everything felt so still, just a spotlight on Adora and her band, _but especially Adora,_ as she leaned into the music.

_And every time I made you cry_  
_I was crying too_

The pace of the song was picking up, the simple strumming of chords now playing each individual note, building into the chorus where it felt like all hell broke loose, Adora's steely blue eyes locking onto Catra's blue and yellow eyes; each word pulsing in Catra's ears and her chest as the blonde bent her knees, melting into the lyrics of the chorus.

_Oh, with you  
I was nervous as hell  
a bottomless pit  
Snakes didn't even scare me  
quite like you did_

_Know you that well_  
_You were sprawled in my mind_  
_You were one of a kind_  
_And I was nervous as hell_

Catra felt the air leave her lungs like she was breathing fire, the feeling of sparks erupting in her chest and _elsewhere_ , as Adora's smouldering gaze and the lyrics of the song sunk into the brunette, their eyes not drifting apart for even a fraction of a second; Adora knew the chords by heart, her fingers strumming and plucking the strings, while her other hand moved up and down the fretboard for each repetition of the chords.

The second verse hit harder than the chorus and the first verse, Catra was so ensnared by the slight husk to Adora's voice; something Catra would never have thought existed until now.

_And I never thought about you in your underwear  
'Cos I didn't wanna think what was under there_  
_Still when I get a little drunk_  
_Wanna tell you that I think about you very much_

Catra could not believe anything right now, like, literally, _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_ The slightly hooded gaze was not leaving Catra and neither was her reciprocating stares, completely drunk on Adora and her performance.

Almost as if it were aimed only for her.

The eye contact broke all too suddenly as Adora stepped back from the microphone, looking back down at her guitar, biting her lower lip as she played along with Arrow Boy's brief vocal interlude; before effortlessly floating back up to the mic, the bend of her knees going deeper this time, briefly clutching the microphone, as she leant into the chorus for the second time, her head tilting further to her right, as if she were mimicking a deep kiss; before returning to playing the guitar.

_Know you that well  
Quite like you did_  
_Snakes didn't even scare me_  
_Quite like you_  
_Like you_

_I was nervous as hell  
a bottomless pit  
Snakes didn't even scare me  
Quite like you did_

Adora continued to stare into Catra's soul, even as she stepped away from the microphone and played out the final chords of the song.  
The hard gaze continued even when the bar's patrons started cheering, completely unaware of the hidden messages behind the shared look; until Adora's band mates clapped her on the shoulder and she finally broke out of her daze, smiling wildly and rushing a thank you to the crowd before walking back out the green doors, the cheers following them out.

"Wow, they were really something!" Catra barely turned her head to her left where Scorpia was still applauding.

"Yeah... you could say that again."

"Do you know them?" Scorpia leaned forward as she questioned the front woman, a gasp of shock as she nodded. "No way, that's so crazy!

"Only their front woman, we knew each other from before university, you know, something like that." Scorpia nodded, not choosing to delve further on the subject.

Catra turned to Entrapta, who was being suspiciously quiet during the whole thing; only to notice that she was staring pretty hard back at her.   
"I couldn't help but notice that both you and the singer of that group were staring for, I would round up to... 89% of that song; and by those accurate calculations, I can assume that there is DEFINITELY some unresolved tension, which based on the context of the song, it was mostly a sexual tension." 

Catra yelled out in horror and panic as her purple haired friend rambled on about some bullshit about _sexual tension_ of all things, which by the way, was completely false; but there was never any use in arguing with the genius when she made any sort of scientific discovery, no matter how small and trivial it was.

"We DO NOT have unresolved sexual tension, Entrapta doesn't know what she's talking about!" Scorpia was barely withholding her laughter, as Catra's face began to flush a deep crimson, covering her dusty freckles; arms swinging wildly as she sputtered her objections.

The MC announced that there would be a short interval before the final band would start, which meant that Catra and her group had to get ready now. They were always the final band, only due to their popularity in these open mic nights and having performed for about 8 weeks in a row now. 

"Okay guys, cut crap. We gotta go." The brunette stood abruptly, causing her band mates banter to quickly cease, as they two stood; clinking their glasses together and downing the rest. The rum burning slightly on the way down. Catra, satisfied with the cold cocktail let out a contented sigh, walking out the same green doors, with the girls following close behind.

Picking up her burgundy Ibanez short-necked bass guitar, swinging the black leather strap over her shoulder, she turned to face her crew.  
"Change of plans; we're playing a different song tonight."

* * *

“Okay, kudos to Adora for the song change; we were AMAAAAAZING!” Glimmer was frantically jumping around herself and Bow, completely oblivious to the smirks from passing patrons.   
  


“Glimmer’s right, although, please, please, PLEASE, can you not make a last minute decision like that again?” Bow’s grip on Adora’s shoulders was firm and his gaze fiery; she couldn’t help the slight cower.   
  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. But at least it went well?” Adora chuckled nervously as she pride herself away from her friends, locking her guitar back in its case.   
  


_ping!_

Adora grabbed her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the lock screen where an unknown number had sent her several texts:

_Unknown number (22:16)_

_Hey, Adora_

_Nice stuff out there, looking forward to more ;)_

_Hope you're sticking around for the final band. I'm putting on a show tonight x_

Saving the number, Adora was about to write a reply, when she was interrupted by Glimmer grabbing her arm and dragging her back through the doors to the main bar over to their friends, who promptly cheered again upon their arrival.

"Congratulations! You all performed so well." Perfuma's smile was so bright that everyone else couldn't help but smile too, even Mermista, who gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, whatever, you guys were great," She pointed almost accusatory towards the singer and guitarist, "you clearly had something on your mind with that song choice though."

Adora chuckled and reached her right hand to the back of her neck, "Ha ha, yeah, something like that..."

The rest of the table continued their chatter: Mermista grabbing Sea Hawk from where he began to rise out of his seat, Perfuma and Glimmer talking about the performance, Frosta observing the conversation and Spinnerella and Netossa just sharing whatever intricate cocktail they ordered.  
Bow had promptly returned to the table holding three drinks in his arms; "Vodka lime soda for Glimmer, gin and tonic for Adora and a vodka cranberry for me." Glimmer gave her thanks and quickly pecked her boyfriend's cheek, Adora simply saying a thanks, sipping her cold drink.

Then, out walked three young women. The first, was a tall white haired girl, wearing a red top and dark jeans, an apple red and cream Squier Stratocaster guitar around her well-built torso. She was talking to a smaller woman with long purple twin-tails, dressed up in blue dungarees who bounced towards an elaborate set up of keyboards, synths and drum machines. 

Cheers broke out across the rest of the bar as a woman with cropped brown hair, showing several rings on her ears, black t-shirt and green khaki cargo pants strolled through the green doors, her platform trainers dampening her footsteps. Catra looked smoking with her bass guitar strapped across her body; her signature smirk lighting up as she glanced over at Adora, who now realised that her jaw was hanging wide open. oops.

"Wow, there's a lot of you here tonight so thank you for coming and sitting through all the other groups and waiting for us." A chorus of chuckles travelled across the bar, Catra's smirk playful, she runs a hand back through her short brown hair, "for those new faces here, hi hope you're having a good time, do come back next week. Anyway, we're Horde Scum. Hit it Entrapta."

With a nod to the purple haired girl behind her, she taps out a fast series of hits on a drum pad and Catra turns back around, her yellow eye gleaming in the low light as she winks in Adora's direction.

_When you gonna kiss me?!_

Adora jumped slightly, startled at the sudden scream Catra released into the microphone; which was accompanied by a distinctive guitar riff from the white haired woman, the brown haired girl plucking out a bass line and the woman behind all the tech hitting out a furious pattern.

Catra's voice softens out as she sings provocatively, the energy of the instrumentals relaxing with her, but still keeping the high energy tension.

_I've just met you  
and then some  
Words begin to fall out of your mouth  
What a lovely mouth_

The song began to pick up, the band enjoying themselves as they moved about with the song, Catra seemed to get closer to the microphone, shifting her body ever so slightly, her posture teasing as the lyrics seemed to intensify.

_When you gonna take that hand  
_ _Off my leg  
and move it higher up_

_Pull me closer_  
_by the waist_  
_and move me higher up_

The two other women join in on backing up the vocals; then suddenly the music gets brought down in anticipation of the chorus, Catra rapidly hitting the same note before the guitarist joins in when she leans in and asks the question again.   
Then the chorus hits and the punk energy returns and the brunette is looking into Adora's eyes in a reverse of what occurred earlier, as she shouts the chorus.

_When you gonna kiss me?!_

_So when you gonna kiss me?_

_So when you gonna stop talking?  
Talk, talk, talk, talking  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk  
So when you gonna kiss me? Huh_

Her smirk only seemed to grow impossibly more where the blonde felt her face heat up at the insistent questioning from the bassist. It felt mocking but also challenging. Adora took a swig from her glass to try and cool herself down, but it seemed to result in the opposite, the alcohol tingling her throat.

_We've talked all night and then some_  
_Words continue to fall out of your mouth_  
_But you're saying something else_

The second verse returned to the provocative nature, the tension building again towards the chorus, Catra was having so much fun, if not evident from the sparks in her eyes as they bore into Adora; leaning into the lyrics and their story, continuing her intricate bass line.

_When you gonna take that hand off my leg and move it higher up?  
Pull me closer by the waist  
and move me higher up  
Pull me closer before my attention fades,  
Higher up  
Pull me closer  
This is all going to waste  
_

The chorus came in full force again and Adora couldn't help but notice that the smile had fallen off the brunette's face, as though she were frustrated with the person who won't kiss her; eyebrows furrowing, eyes still piercing Adora's gentle blues. Kind of like payback for Adora's pointed performance directed towards Catra; it was returned in favour, making the blonde feel her body temperature rise and her breath catching every so often. 

Fucking hell, did Adora want to kiss the tantalising brunette, her short hair going wild with the constant moving and jumping. The top she was wearing shrugged down by the bass guitar around her shoulders, giving the audience a clear view of Catra's neck; slender with a dewy glow and the chains shining from the lights as they bounced on the curves.

She was brought out of her brief trance when the brunette's bored tone rang out across the bar, over the words spoken by the tall guitarist, the smirk from before was growing again as the bridge commenced.

_Alright, I guess I just have to spell it out for you then  
When  
are  
you  
gonna  
kiss  
me?_

Her bass line was building with her vocals with the drum line, and just before her wild scream, she winked at Adora as the final chorus played out and they all laughed as the guitarist turned to Catra, shrugging with " _too bad they were a bad kisser."_

The whole bar erupted into the loudest cheers and applause, the three of them going for high fives and the tall woman hugging them all; laughter drowned out by the constant cheers.

They started to leave the main bar, the green double doors opening for them; before Catra turned back and mouthed some words towards Adora.

_Call me_

Their table were all talking wildly and started to gather their things, ready to leave the bar together. Bow and Glimmer turned to Adora, knowing smirks on their faces as they linked their arms, "Next week then? Maybe you and miss thing can perform for each other again." 

Adora sputtered helplessly, choking on the remnants of her gin and tonic; Perfuma clapping her back, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about?" she laughed nervously, her hand going back up to her neck, "But yeah, we can, uh, play next week too; this was fun!" Nice save Adora, keep yourself together. Holy shit, gay panic has entered the conversation, uh oh.

"Alright, we're only teasing, come on Glimmer." 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" The three of them laughed, although Adora's was more nervous. 

Everyone got up and said their goodbyes, all headed off in their own directions. The trio were last to leave as they signed up for the next week's performance, before they left to go back to their shared apartment. 

_ping!_

Adora fished her phone out of her jeans, heart rate picking up as she saw a row of messages from Catra come in.

_Catra (22:47)_

_Hey, Adora_

_Meet me at BM National Gallery tmmr 5:30_

_Gallery 2 room 6_

_Wear something nice pref red/black_

_Cool I can probs make it :)_

_Also nice perf :) hope ur gonna play again n week bc I am lol ;)_

"Christ, Adora! Can you keep your gay together for five minutes?" Glimmer gave her shoulder a sharp jab before walking on ahead, half dragging Bow as he looked back sheepishly. 

"Okay hetero, let's see you try to keep it in your pants tonight. I don't fancy having to hear whatever the fuck you two get up to again." Bow let out a yelp of surprise, blush rising in his cheeks, while Glimmer picked up her pace, cheeks puffed out in anger. Adora couldn't help but laugh, losing her breath as she began to uncontrollably cry in amusement; Glimmer looked like an angry hamster, it was hilarious okay.

_Catra (22:54)_

_We play there every week so yeah you'll see me put on another show again_

_Also, it's a date. see you, Adora ;) x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn wow that was a loooong one  
> I reckon the next chapters will be a bit shorter, just bc this was a lot of introductory stuff ana
> 
> but hey! thanks for checking in, I keep writing music fics and it’s a problem!!!! Anyway I have all the songs planned out but everything in between is in the unknown soooooo hahahaha
> 
> Catra's bass is based on my own bass (Brabra) and Adora's guitar is based off a guitar I played and I loved it but it was £1400 so I couldn't buy it (also the one I played was black with gold ridges)
> 
> Anyway uh for So When You Gonna Rakel has a very distinctive voice so I imagined Catra singing that a bit differently (apart from the screaming) so basically just Catra voice inni  
> Also Adora's voice is similar to how Asha sings Snakes but obviously considering both of them will be singing different songs in the future their voices are quite adaptable to the songs


	2. How Do Brushstrokes ‘Radiate Sexiness’?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra meet up the next day at BMNG
> 
> “The curves on the brushstrokes are not only elegant, but they emanate a sense of female empowerment. If you ask me, it radiates sexiness.”
> 
> “That makes no sense. How do brush strokes ‘radiate sexiness’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t mention this but the title is a line from Your Arms Are Water by IAN SWEET 
> 
> Catra gets horny and Adora is dumb of ass.

5:25pm, Adora wasn’t late, exactly, but she would be if Glimmer didn’t stop lecturing her.   
  


“Glimmer, I’ve been on enough dates to know what I’m doing, I am going to be late; please just let me go!” She was about to open the car door and run for the steps of the Brightmoon National Gallery; only for her chauffeur to slap the child lock on.   
  


“HA! So you admit it _is_ a date!” The car horn accidentally beeped when Glimmer slapped her hands on the wheel, mumbling a quick oops before turning back to her blonde friend.   
  


“For fucks sake, Glimmer. It is not a date. Catra even said she was joking about it!” Adora thrusted her phone in Glimmer’s face, only for her to grab the pink iPhone and scroll furiously through their text feed.

_Catra 8:19  
Okay, so it's not a date  
I was joking but fr please come  
At least for a catch up _

_aight then_   
_honestly I was gonna come anyway I have a black dress  
  
_

_okay cool_   
_btw this is an exhibition opening event and Scorpia couldn't make it so ur my +1_   
_just want us to match u know me - am very particular abt fashion_

_oh wow that's some fancy shit_   
_np I'll be there_

"It's still a date." the pink haired woman handed the device back to Adora, who shoved it back into the small black purse.

"So I can go now?" her hand was clutching the door handle, staring at Glimmer who sighed and unlocked the door. The blonde practically threw herself out of the car, in a desperate attempt to rid herself of her best friend and her persistent questioning.

"Text me later! I am not picking you up!" Adora waved back at Glimmer, while running up the stone steps towards the gallery's entrance; where the tapered Doric columns towered above her, casting shadows from the evening light down towards the pavement below.

The interior of the main hall could only be described as breathtaking. The circular hall was magnificent; the walls adorned with draping posters and signs for their numerous galleries and exhibitions, the walls themselves featured elaborate patterns in rich golds that made the white of the marble shine brighter. The ceiling a marvellous sight to behold; upon looking upwards, the pinkish tints of clouds across baby blue skies could be seen through the glass dome; surrounded by intricate paintings on the four quarters of the ceiling, in the directions of the entrance, the main gallery and the two adjoining buildings which housed the other galleries. The paintings themselves were fine works, depicting the four seasons, rich ambers into pearly whites, to lush greens; the figures draped in flowing robes and crowns of laurels. It was no Sistine Chapel, but the elaborate decorations of this one building was impressive none the less.

 _Fuck, I'm actually going to be late._  
Brushing off some imaginary lint off her short black dress, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder; Adora made her way to her left, following the sign which pointed to Gallery 2. The towering doors were already open, so she made her way into the adjoining East Wing, ignoring the large marble staircase and instead turning to the first set of rooms.

Adora had visited the grandiose gallery a few times during her five years in Brightmoon, yet she hadn't been in these few rooms on the ground floor. She could remember her days in high school with her old best friend; Catra was always so passionate about art, but she never liked to expressive herself so openly. On the contrary, Adora appreciated many genres of fine art, yet she never felt very inclined towards works prior to Impressionism. Although, she found other movements from the 19th Century, such as the Pre-Raphaelites, less aesthetically pleasing and charming for herself; (apart from Millais' Ophelia and Rosetti's Proserpine). Brightmoon's prestigious galleries didn't house anything earlier than the Romantics, what with there being less presence of the arts during earlier periods in the city; due to its later founding compared to neighbouring cities like London and Reading.  
Wandering through these rooms of early paintings, Adora felt mildly confused as to why Catra wanted to meet her here, she remembered that the brunette preferred Modernism and later genres over pre-20th Century genres. 

That was until she stumbled into room 6.

Right before her eyes, taking up almost of a wall, a size comparable to The Raft of the Medusa. Stopping in the centre of the empty room, she stared at the magnificent work; her grey-blue eyes drawn towards the figure bathed in a golden light, _She-Ra._ She remembered this painting and realised all too suddenly why Catra told her to come to this specific room.

_///_

_"The She-Ra was painted by Light Hope in 1832, it has_ _always been housed in Brightmoon's National Gallery and never been on tours or in exhibitions outside of the gallery. It depicts a legendary warrior who embodied the soul of Brightmoon, which is supposedly how and why the Moon family believe they won the war against the House of Horde."_

_Several people in the class jeered loud boos and snickers at the mention of the city and family that took everything away from Frightzone; their home._

_"It's... amazing..." Adora felt a sharp jab to her side, with a loud snort of laughter she turned to her right where Catra was sat, pretending to pay attention to their teacher as they rambled on about the painting. She was leaning on the desk with one elbow, the holes in the cardigan of her uniform showing the tan skin underneath. Her hair was so long and wild, she had bleached parts of it under her ears but had never managed to dye it for some reason._

_"It's fucking disgusting, I hate it." Her smirk was all sharp white teeth, yet her eyes revealed a sea of emotions and expressions that passed by the blonde all too quickly._

_"You say that about everything. Come on Catra, you need to give a reason." The blonde nudged her best friend slightly, just enough to throw her off balance, sending her elbow careening off the desk, almost slipping off her stool entirely._

_"Fucking hell! Adora, you're such a twat!" They were both laughing rambunctiously, causing the rest of their art class to turn in their stools to the corner by the radiator where they were sat._

_"Elizabeth, if you are not going to pay attention, you may as well leave." Their laughter had stopped, the glare of their teacher piercing through both of them, even though she had only addressed Catra. "If you have something to say about this painting, please, feel free to share it with us." She gestured around the moderate sized room; stains from different materials coating the old wooden desks and stools, the walls covered with various paintings and photographs and windowsills topped with pottery and sculptures alike._

_The two seventeen-year olds looked to each other briefly, communicating silently about who knows really. Until Catra leaned forward, resting her chin in her left hand, whilst her right gestured towards the projection board._

_"I said, I hate this painting."_

_"You will have to elaborate on that point, Elizabeth." She sighed almost so dramatically, it was a wonder why she was an art teacher and not a drama teacher._

_Nonetheless, Catra continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "It's clever that this She-Ra woman takes up most of the canvas and is surrounded in so much light, which reflects on the portrayal of this fictional hero in winning a pointless battle. That's what I hate about it; this hero demands so much of your attention, that you barely notice the background, the bleakness portrayed in the dark tones and the figures in the background itself. It's erasing the people that actually fought in this battle, from both perspectives; there are soldiers and civilians of both houses, or cities, that are carrying or abandoning the wounded and the dead. Also, that's just fake news; there was no fighting it was just two noble houses couldn't agree on who would own certain pieces of land. The juxtaposition is obvious and it is clever, but the composition itself is lacklustre and lazy; there's no subtlety to it, just slapping some brighter colours over a more traditional colour palette that copies The Raft of the Medusa and Liberty Leading the People."_

_The class could only stare and gape in awe of Catra's answer. Adora was in the least bit surprised, having known that the troublesome girl had such a fountain of knowledge and wit, she very rarely participated in class discussion, what with her poor reputation; but her essays never received a bad mark, even if she handed them in a few days late._

\\\\\

Adora smiled at the memory; the simple times they shared when they were teenagers back in Frightzone. Although there wasn't much for them there after high school, what with the focus on industry over the arts. Obviously, there were many reasons as to why they both left the northern city in favour of literally anywhere else.   
She couldn't help but stare at the painting more; her eyes diverting from _She-Ra_ and the light she bathed in; but at the figures in the background. The sea of browns and reds that bled into the background. Catra was right; of course she always was; Adora came to read that this painting was an exaggeration of events, it was propaganda used in favour of the Moon family at the time, in order to establish the city of Brightmoon and for the state to recognise it as such, which led to the city to flourish, whilst the city of Frightzone was shunned; resorting to becoming another industrial city to be forgotten about.

* * *

5:32pm

Catra wasn't late, she was on time. Especially when considering she just finished her final tour of the day half an hour ago and had to change out of her work uniform into her suit. Adora would have to forgive her for the few minutes of delay, what with the sharp black suit, tailored perfectly to accentuate Catra's body and the red silk shirt with the top two buttons left open, giving a clear view of her collar, accentuated by a simple golden chain and a cheeky glimpse of the top of her cleavage. 

Hands in her trouser pockets, she sauntered into Gallery 2, room 6; casual smirk lighting up her face as she noticed a young blonde woman in a mid-length form fitting black dress; although its shape and design were simple, it allowed for the woman to flaunt her toned muscles in an elegant fashion, the mesh sleeves of the dress just resting below her shoulders, the collar of the button-up dress relaxing in a V-shape, showing the pale skin of her neck down to the top of her chest; before the silver translucent mesh material ended to join with the opaque black silk.  
Making her way over to the woman gazing at the large painting, she wrapped her arm around her waist, taking note of the floral notes of the perfume she was wearing and the way her hair was loosely pinned back, allowing the soft blonde locks to cascade in gentle waves just below the shoulder line.

"This painting is one of the reasons why I moved to Brightmoon."

"I thought you hated it?" Adora hadn't turned to look at her new companion, but she whispered the words with an air of humour.

"That was back in high school, I only hated it because you liked it and I didn't want to have the same opinion as you." They both laughed at that, turning towards each other; Adora blinking in surprise at how close Catra's face was to her own, before Catra's arm snaked away back to her side, stepping back to allow the blonde to gawk at the brunette. 

"Wow Catra, you, uh, you look..."

"Hot? Yeah, that was kinda the point." Blue and Yellow eyes creased as her smirk climbed higher, before softening and reaching her arm out for Adora to take. "You look really nice too. That dress looks stunning on you, who woulda thought?"

Adora gently shoved her shoulder at the mocking comment, feigning offence as she tried to withhold her laughter; before curling her arm underneath Catra's.  
"So, this exhibition? What's the deal with the fancy stuff?"

"The artist is here so the gallery exec wanted to have one of those exclusive parties with special celebrity guests and critics, I guess they let employees in as well. Things like these don't happen often, so it's a chance to get dressed up and try and get in with big names."

"Fuck, I feel underdressed now; I should've worn some sort of designer brand. They probably have waiters carrying trays of fancy tiny foods and champagne." The blonde was beginning to spiral into a rant, only for Catra to literally pull her out of it; walking back towards the main hall of the galleries. 

"Adora, you look great, they probably won't care if you're not wearing fucking Saint Laurent or whatever. Also, it's just champagne, it's an art gallery, they don't want pastry crumbs everywhere or cashews next to some sculpture." Catra could feel Adora relax, the gentle sigh deflating her tense shoulders.

"Okay, that's cool. Also, are you flirting with me?" Catra let out an indignant huff, pulling her arm away from Adora's and walked ahead; only by a few steps. "Catra, I'm joking! Alright, fine seeing as you interrupted me, I was going to say that you look stunning."

The brunette eased up on her, keeping her head tilted to the marble flooring - boy, this place is filled with marble - hiding her slight blush from the repeat of their previous remarks, rejoining with the slightly taller woman. 

Upon reentering the main entrance, Catra made a small motion towards the main staircase, joining the steady throngs of small groups and partners ascending towards the exhibition in Gallery 1.

"Before I make a complete fool out of myself, what should I expect?" Catra chuckled, understanding that yes, Adora would probably say something ridiculous and embarrass both of themselves.

"So this artist, she's already very accomplished, lots of exhibitions around the world. For this, it's something to do with everyday has new experiences; I think there's a piece for everyday day in a year: paintings, sculptures, photographs, videos, etcetera."

Adora nodded at Catra's brief explanation, turning slightly to look at the gestures the brunette made: dismissive waves of the hand and a slight eye roll. "I'm guessing you're not a fan?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that. It's more that some of her subject choice is a bit... pretentious; I mean, how is everyday day in someone's life different? I'm pretty sure I've had days where it's been the same, monotonous thing." The blonde covered her mouth from her snort, the art historian raised an eyebrow, giving her a look that simply said, _really, that's still your laugh?_

"I don't know, maybe that's going to be the big reveal? Each thing is exactly the same but done a little differently." This time, it was Adora's turn to look over with an aghast expression, "What? I did study art history too!"

They ignored the stares of the gallery's patrons, still laughing and holding onto each other as they barely stumbled into the exhibition. The blonde had reached out for a glass of champagne and indicated to her partner if she wanted one too. 

"Gotta drive later, princess. Don't want another DUI."

"Wait, what?"

"My car is still here, I kinda need to drive home. Anyways, I thought we were gonna grab pizza afterwards?"

"I meant the DUI, dummy."

Catra burst into another peal of laughter, nudging Adora's shoulder before leading her around the gallery, "I was kidding, I have a perfect driving record."

Adora deadpanned, taking a sip of her drink, "Somehow, I don't believe you." 

"Okay, so I got caught on a speed camera going over 30 back in high school, sue me."

They both laughed, reminiscing over the memory; which was funnily enough, about them getting pizza. Some things don't change.

Wandering around the exhibition, cracking jokes here and there and possibly upsetting other guests was fun; Adora was expecting something more serious, but then again, hanging out with Catra usually meant they act like idiots together. Probably not the most sensible thing to be doing, but hey, girls just gotta have fun?  
Aside from their goofing around, the exhibition was good and they both had the chance to talk to a plethora of people from the art world: from critics, to dealers, artists and some of Catra's colleagues. 

They had stopped in front of a large painting, depicting several figures of different women; each in different poses and wearing different or no amounts of clothing.  
Catra would point to each figure and guess what each one represented, Adora would comment with an agreement or an argument. Adora had just finished her second glass of champagne; her insides warmed up and her body less tense, more relaxed and open. The two young women were leaning against each other, just quietly admiring the painting, Catra's arm gently snaked around her companion's waist, just in case she needed some support.

The brunette pointed gestured towards the central figure; a woman in red lingerie, stood in a pose that dominated the focus, obscuring the other figures around her. “The curves on the brushstrokes are not only elegant, but they emanate a sense of female empowerment. If you ask me, it radiates sexiness.”

Adora pulled away from Catra, frowning at her questioningly; one eyebrow pulled up, whilst the other remained low to accentuate the hard gaze of her pale blue eyes. “That makes no sense. How do brush strokes ‘radiate sexiness’?" Her left hand was adamantly thrusted towards the painting as if to accentuate her point; Catra smirked in return, reaching out to gently pull her arm back down, gliding her hand to grasp the blonde's.

"It's a representation of how the artist sees herself in a position of power when she can show herself to other people. She's using sweeping brushstrokes to create smooth curves, unlike the jagged angles on the other figures," she used her other hand to point at a hunched over figure wearing a red suit; her back arched in jagged points, "she's showing that how she views herself is how she feels empowered, unhindered by the other's perspectives. The curves of her body are gentle, as opposed to some of these other ones. She's vocalising how she feels empowered and sexy in her vision and not by the expectations of society."

Once again, Adora felt breathless, mouth slightly agape, eyes blinking rapidly. Her fingers intertwined with Catra's slowly but also so quickly, her heart pounding like the beat on some of the drum and bass tracks she works out to in the gym. 

"Cat caught your tongue?" A yellow-amber eye winked at her, the fingers tied around her own gently squeezing in reassurance, that yes, this is okay. Catra wasn't smirking though; it was a smile akin to the gentle curving brushstrokes she was just admiring. The artwork they were surrounded by could not compare to the artwork stood right in front of her; the sharp features of her face painted so gently even under the harsh lights of the gallery.

It was a whisper, floating around them both; "I like it when you talk about art."

At those words, whispered so softly, Catra edged closer to Adora, eyes glazing over the features of her face, her right hand lifting up, index finger and thumb grasping the collar of the dress, idly rubbing the material between her fingers. She glanced up from the view of her collar up to her eyes, blue and amber piercing grey-blues; leaning in softly she could feel the light breaths ghosting her cheek as Catra barely turned to mutter into the ear that was uncovered by blonde hair curling behind it. "That's not the only thing I can do that you'll like."

Pulling away slowly, letting go of the collar of Adora's dress, hands still intertwined Catra turned around to pull her towards the exit.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I thought we were having pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: pizza pasta put it in a box  
> deliver it to Catra's apartment


	3. hands, knees, please, tangerine, come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off from last chapter, Catra and Adora have pizza. and a dance. and... what if they... listen to Tangerine by Glass Animals? hahaha... just kidding! unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, pasta, put it in a box.  
> de-li-ver it to my house  
> and put it on my cock my cock my cock my cock  
> my cock.  
> cheesy on my peeny and some sauce-a on my balls
> 
> PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS GOOD NO ARGUMENTS BEEP BOOP

"Okay, okay; so you're telling me that you went on a boat,"

"Yes, we were on a river cruiser-"

"For a techno night and took a tab of acid?"

"Yeah, that's the story in a nutshell."

The door flung open, with it launching an hysterically laughing Catra, with a smiling Adora following in behind. The door slamming shut behind them as Catra flung the keys on the coffee table, shedding her suit jacket and draping it over the back of the worn faux denim of the sofa. The blonde placed her bag on the table next to the keys and a small tower of different books and magazines, balancing precariously due to the order of placement and the inconsistencies of their sizes; lightly jabbing the brunette's shoulder as she collapsed into the sofa and removed her shoes.

"Gotta ask; what the fuck? Why did you think that was a good idea? Also, how badly did that end up for you?" Catra flung herself over the arm of the sofa into the empty seat next to Adora; kicking off her shoes too.

"It wasn't too bad, we were just tripping out and it was probably a lot more weird than it would've been sober. Honestly, I wasn't prepared for that to happen, and before you ask, no, I wasn't peer pressured. Yeah, it was just a weird night."

"Yeah, no shit; I would've been more surprised if you claimed it to be anything _but_ strange. Damn, good for you though." They both laughed as they leaned back into the sofa, cushions sinking underneath them slightly. Adora couldn't help but look to her left, glancing at Catra, head thrown backwards showing off her neck, eyes creased shut and her slender hand covering her open mouth and muting her laugh; black nails almost glistening under the orange of the ceiling light.

"Okay, okay, okay- what pizza do you want?" Catra released a sigh following her laughter, picking her phone out of pocket and quickly flicking to the Dominoes Pizza website, tapping out her order of a veggie supreme, medium, with extra black olives of course.

"Medium margarita with pineapple, please."

Adora must've been on a roll this evening, what with this streak of making Catra laugh; she briefly snorted and gave Adora's shoulder a light jab; "Fuck, I forgot you actually _like_ pineapple on pizza, fuckin' nerd."

"What the fuck, Catra? Don't disrespect the p-apple!" Adora sighed in disbelief, not from Catra's reaction of stomping her feat rapidly on the ground and laughing, _again_ , but the fact she said _p-fucking-apple_ \- dumbest shit she ever heard and said; fuck did she not _absolutely_ hate herself for saying that.

"Alright, done. Want a drink?" Catra put her phone down, replacing it with her keys and launched herself back off the sofa; walking into the kitchen calling behind her.

"I don't mind; whatever you're having?" Catra smirked and pulled the fridge door open; Adora leaning over the back of the sofa to see.

"Well, I was thinking that because it's pizza, probably beer. I've got Peroni or Punk IPA, pick your poison." She reached into the fridge door and grabbed one of those huge bottles of Peroni, flicking the bottle cap open with a bottle opener attached to her keychain.

Turning back to the fridge to grab a bottle of whatever Adora chooses, to which she calls out for the same and Catra repeats the movements, then closing the fridge door and returning back to the living room, handing a beer to Adora and putting hers down to pick up her phone and walking to a speaker.

Scrolling through her list of Spotify playlists, she hit play on something fun and chill; which was now softly playing out of said speaker.

"Cheers. Also, I didn't think you'd be one to listen to mellow electronic music? Who is this?" Adora took a sip of her drink, turning to her left where Catra was sat again, leaning back comfortably in her suit and sipping her own beer.

"It might come as a surprise to you that I actually listen to a lot of music. My housemates got a bit sick of having to constantly hear whiny women and metalcore. Oh, this is Kelly Lee Owens, she's chill." They both laughed at that. It just seemed so easy to laugh together again, slip into old comforts.

"Have you had the same housemates?" 

"I guess so, yeah. Scorpia and Entrapta; we've been together since first year at uni, we got put on the same floor in the accommodation block. They're also my bandmates too and we all rent this place."

Adora let out a low whistle, eyebrows raised; "Damn, me too actually. Well, kind of? I mean, I share a flat with Glimmer and Bow and we've been living here together since uni too, but Glimmer is a year younger than us. They're also my bandmates too!" Catra nodded in response, not really having much to say about it and instead taking another swig from her beer. "You've got a nice place though, how did you guys manage to afford this?"

"Living kinda far out from the city centre is actually pretty cheap, but Entrapta rakes in loads of cash from freelancing cyber security, or whatever. It's alright but, you know, could be better, could be worse." Adora nodded in affirmation, remembering how long it took her group of friends to find relatively cheap accommodation during their years living in the city.

They were both sat there, waiting eagerly for their pizzas and chatting about whatever, the music shuffling through a variety of different songs, some of them Catra would furiously skip and Adora would laugh at her for getting all flustered over some gay songs. They got the notification that the food was in the oven and they got up to start clearing up the table and getting some plates; which was when the next song played and Adora let out a mighty yell.

"Holy shit, Catra?! Is this _212?_ "

In response the woman in question snorted a laugh, "Yeah, of course it is. It is iconic and no matter how much we all hate Azealia Banks, this song will always be legendary. Come here." She held out her arm for the blonde woman, to which she grabbed ahold of her hand and they began to jump and dance around the living room and kitchen; just like they used to when they were younger.

"Shit, wasn't this the song you played in the changing rooms after our PE class was banned from playing rounders?" They both laugh at the memory, the slightly disturbed and _incredibly_ disgruntled sixteen year old girls who had to witness a young Catra, long hair bouncing around her back as she danced around the small space of the room; weaving under pegs and over benches in shorts that showed off bronze legs matted with scratches and bruises and the just _too small_ PE top that would rise up her torso as she laughed and dragged a young Adora in a frenzied dance, shouting obscene lyrics.

"Holy fuck, _rounders._ Adora, fucking rounders!" Every time Catra laughed left Adora wanting to hear more; regaining their lost time and reminding of the times they laughed like this over anything.

"Thinking back on it, I think the tactical playing backstop so you could rate the butts of the girls in our class was really degrading." Adora is almost hesitant to bring it up, but the warm feeling of the alcohol in her system may have already began to ditch whatever filter she usually had. They were both grimacing at the realisation, that yes, although it may have been a funny joke at the time, in hindsight was not exactly cool.

"Yeah, you're right there; but still, it was hilarious. I mean, Lonnie's reaction when she found out that the number rating wasn't a signal for how you would pitch the fucking ball; and the fact I kept changing her 'score'. That was a fucking wild PE lesson."

"Yeah and we would've been allowed to keep playing rounders instead of cross country and athletics if they didn't put us on the opposite teams that _one time_."

Catra let out a snort, lightly jabbing Adora's chest with a well manicured black nail, "Well we did consistently win and it was _your_ _fault_ you asked for a rating as soon as you went up to bat! You deserved that 5 for having a shit ass."

"I thought 5 was the best rating?! I can't believe this, I was today years old when I found out that you gave my _very_ cute butt a poor review." She was pouting, drawing close to Catra, before pushing her shoulders as the bridge of the song began.

_A-yo, A-yo  
I heard you ridin' with the same tall, tall tale  
Tellin' em you made some_

"Oh, so you thought a 5 was the best; so was that why you gave me a 10?" It was that cocky grin, the one with a glimpse of teeth, almost predatory with the way amber and blue eyes seemed to light up in a way that caught Adora's breath; a simple gesture that never failed to cause Adora to lose all composure around Catra. 

_  
Sayin' you grindin' but you ain't goin' nowhere!  
Why procrastinate girl?_

Adora visibly gulped, still rendered silent as Catra eyed her while she ran a hand back through her cropped hair, short waves pushed back behind pierced ears and curling underneath to frame her sharp jawline. 

"Well it didn't fail to get you to lose your shit, which was why I managed to strike you out straight away." It was Adora's turn to retaliate, finally getting her payback for all the times Catra never failed to make her flustered; just pressing forward into her space just the slightest, but still closing a noticeable distance between them both. Closing a metaphorical distance which neither of them seemed to anticipate; a simple comment that could just as easily shatter whatever it was they had regained as it had brought them dangerously closer.

_  
You got a lot, but you just waste all yours and  
They'll forget your name soon  
And won't nobody be to blame but yourself, yeah  
_

The chorus picked back up again; allowing them both the distraction from their closed distance; going back to shouting lyrics, dancing around the furniture and taking further sips and swigs of beer; yet not being enough to let them forget the lingering anticipation of the building of an unspoken tension they were neither ignoring nor acknowledging in this moment.

Not yet, anyway.

After their episode of dancing around Catra's living room; they collapsed back into the sofa laughing, chests heaving and trying to catch their breath back. The playlist continued to surround them as they fell back into the comfortable conversations.

"Do you still have that red jacket? You know, the one I gave elbow rips and we had to sew the buttons back on but they didn't match." Adora's face seemed to light up, the memories of them sat on a single bed with horse patterned bed sheets, leaning over some vintage varsity jacket; the red faded with age and the amount of times it had been thrown around and shoved in the washing machine; a jacket that was loved twice and always carried the scent of grass and library books; familiar haunts from teenage years.

"God, no. That thing got absolutely trashed! One of the sleeves fully came off - at the shoulder - and the lining got torn."

"Rest in pieces, ye olde jacket o' varsity, never forgotten; but a fuckin' choice." Adora leaned over and slapped Catra's hands, held up in front of her in prayer; her solemn expression falling apart as she spoke. 

"Luckily for you, but mostly me, I got this red puffer jacket and Glimmer calls me the bloody Michelin Man." 

"Bet you look like an actual doof in that, but in a cute way... Holy shit! I'm actually so disappointed because it honestly seemed as if you gained some fashion sense. Glad to see my advice was wasted on you." Before Adora could retort, Catra's phone pinged; the pizza was on its way.

The pizza was eventually delivered and they were practically absorbing the greasy goodness; the alcohol cutting them loose as they occasionally sighed in the pleasure of just eating a fucking Domino's Pizza; sometimes it just be like that.

"Earlier, you said that you've been in Brightmoon since uni? What happened to Oxford?" Catra picked the conversation back up, slowing down on the pizza so she could enjoy the last few slices.

"Oh shit, yeah... I um, I failed the interview. Sorry, I didn't tell you." Her voice could barely be heard over the music, the Porridge Radio lyrics seemed fitting; guilt and longing echoing in the repeats of ' _I want want want want want want want want want you.'_

"Fuck, no, I'm sorry it was probably my fault you never told me. Besides, I didn't exactly get into the Barcelona Academy of Art." A new door had been opened; both women opting to reveal the secrets that they hid from each other, the fear of rejection and changing plans was a heavy topic for two girls who were barely adults. But now, it felt like a breath of fresh air; a spring breeze brushing gently through their hair. Apologetic smiles and unsaid words, it was too late to truly apologise now and too late to console each other. "So you came to Brightmoon instead?"

Adora brushed a hand through her hair, pushing several stray strands behind her ear, a sigh through a peaceful smile, "Yeah, in the end it was probably a better decision; fuck Oxbridge. Plus the Arts and Humanities department here is great; they let me go to Paris and New York for my year abroad, because Liberal Arts Degree. Also Ancient History is the best, no kidding. I met Bow through our shared history modules and Glimmer was his friend- now they're like, together, together- we did our MA's in the same year, she studied law." The heavy atmosphere had lifted, both of their laughter returned, Catra nudging Adora's side with a quipped "nerd".

"You went to New York on your year abroad, but still can't find a job post-Masters? That's fucking crazy?! I'll call in my favour with the museum for you."

"Thanks Catra, that's so awesome. So, where did you go then?"

"Oh yeah, the three of us met in UCL; stuck together in London, which was pretty fucking cool. Turns out Scorpia went to FZ Academy, I stayed with her family on the other side of the city in the holidays. But yeah, Art History is the shit, which is why we moved here for our MA's. Scorpia did bio and Entrapta did comp sciences." A low whistle sounded from Adora, eyebrows raised and nodding; _impressed._

"I actually cannot believe we never bumped into each other here though? How does that work?"

"Pfft, pretty easily actually. Different departments and living pretty far from the uni buildings. Out of your friend group here, I only know Perfuma because she gets me free coffee in the gallery and we did yoga together." 

It's Adora's time to snort now, amused at the thought of the grumpy Catra partaking in Perfuma's yoga classes, "You, doing _yoga_ , I never would've guessed. _Seriously?_ " Catra couldn't help but allow a soft smile, despite Adora's obnoxiously cute laughter; the corners of her lips just quirking upwards, a slight crease in her eyes.

"It's not like I was going to do any other exercise, plus, yoga and conditioning is what let me wear this suit, so you're welcome." She was exaggerating slightly, Catra would've been able to pull off any suit or dress, even if she didn't push herself to exertion with the amount of yoga poses and planks she did almost everyday for a year; but oh boy, was it worth it. 

The pizzas were eventually finished, all that was left were the occasional crusts and mushrooms that Catra couldn't be bothered to eat after they fell off the slice. Getting up and dancing after eight slices of pizza was a push, so they resigned to slouching on the sofa drinking beer, talking and somehow edging closer to each other; fingertips a ghost apart.

"Your bass is really pretty, when did you get it?" Catra looked over to where Adora had nodded her head, smiling wistfully at the instrument where it rest next to an acoustic guitar and Scorpia's electric guitar still in its case.

"Had some cash and bought it after Christmas one year. Scorpia's mums encouraged me; they heard me playing all these different bass lines and riffs on a guitar, so I thought why not." When she turned back around to Adora, she noticed that her face was almost dangerously close to her own, light dancing in the grey-blues of her eyes, smile soft on her lips, remnants of red lipstick faded. With a twitch to the back of her neck, there was a retreat, _careful, don't want to get too ahead of yourself._ "What about your guitar? It's so fucking gorgeous how did you even manage to get it?"

A soft chuckle, an itch on the nape of her neck; an unconscious reach to scratch the already scarred skin; "It was a gift from my mentor, Mara. I lived with her when I was in New York; she was a history student in Columbia, which is where I went for my placement term. She was so incredible and encouraged me to pick up a guitar again, after... um, you know." Catra turned her gaze away, that guilty feeling rising up her throat and taking that moment to clench her muscles and take a long drink to push it back down. "She got me a job in the same diner she worked at and I also worked as a receptionist in the MET; which was just as unreal as it sounds. But yeah, she had this guitar and when I graduated, she sent it to me as a gift. She didn't really have the time or space for it; so I promised I would give it back to her one day."

Catra felt her heart clench; Adora met some amazing people _without_ _her._ She knew people who could give her more than Catra ever could, people who treated her how she deserved to be treated. Catra didn't deserve this chance with Adora; not after the shitshow that was their past together. She would try and make it up to her, start over, show her that she wasn't the same shitty kid who only thought of herself and not about her closest friend, confidant, partner...  
Adora knew there would be tension between them if she brought up anything that would hint at their shitty past, but if she wanted to move on from it and reconnect, they would have to accept it all and grow. It felt shitty to bring any of it up but, it also felt right; just to say that she no longer felt like the past could continue to leave a burden on the things she enjoyed. She wanted to trust Catra again, let her back in and show her that she too, can let Adora back in.

It felt unfitting, yet fitting; _Tangerine_. Catra could almost laugh at how strange it was for that song to play; how she was feeling about Adora with her now and how she felt over the past five years, maybe more. She could make it right, they could make it right, make things work.

_But I wish I could show you more of yourself_   
_I wish I could make you somebody else_   
_But I left it way too late_   
_Are you stuck in your own ways?_

"I'm glad that you found good friends; they seem alright." Adora's arm dropped from her neck, lifting her gaze to Catra's soft smile, the guilt almost so clearly painted on her face.

"Thanks. Your friends seem really cool too. I'm happy that you're doing well. I'm happy we are okay; I missed you Catra." 

"No, thank you. I, uh, missed you too, dummy."

_Hands, knees, please_   
_Tangerine, come on back to me_   
_Got what I need, Tangerine_   
_Do this for me_   
_Hands, knees, please_   
_Tangerine, sugar, honey, sweet_   
_Got what I need, Tangerine_

Beers empty, bottles on the table, knees just touching, bodies turned to each other.

" _So, When You Gonna_... a bit pointed?"

" _Snakes_ , seemed a bit obvious?"

It was a smirk and a raised eyebrow,  
Fingertips just ghosting each other,  
The subtle, not so subtle lean into each other.

"Am I sprawled in your mind, Adora?" A low whisper, almost like a snake hissing, the sensuality of the whisper and the tingle of Catra's breath was intoxicating; sending gentle jolts and shivers racing up and down Adora's body. 

"So Catra, when are _you_ gonna kiss me?" She leaned into Catra's warmth, cheeks pressing as her lips ghosted the edge of her ear; a light and breathy whisper.

_I'm beggin', hands, knees, please_   
_Tangerine, come on back to me_   
_You got what I need, Tangerine_

The lights seemed dimmer, like their eyes had stolen them; smouldering gazes and fleeting touches to arms, waists, shoulders, thighs.   
Their lips were captured in a moment; a familiar sensation, an addicting feeling. The drug overtaking their senses; only feeling where they were connected in those moments. It was a soft, sensual moment, not to be rushed or pushed for more. Testing the waters.

"Fucking pineapple, Adora. You disgust me."

"Shut up and just kiss me, fuck."

This time they pushed for more, taking the risk, almost smashing into each other, warm and desperate. A hand on a thigh, now gripping a waist; a hand on a shoulder now clutching the back of a neck. Breath warm and tingling, mixing like a cocktail of danger and an urge for something right, yet so wrong.  
They were so in sync with each other, pulling each other closer and heads angling for more depth; silent communications for more and more and _more_.

  
_Do this for me_   
_Hands, knees, please_   
_Tangerine, sugar, honey, sweet_   
_Got what I need, Tangerine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obscure references? check.  
> obscure music? check.  
> next time more horny singing? check
> 
> songs from this chapter that I thought Catra would've let play: (the most relevant ones)  
> Night - Kelly Lee Owens  
> 212 - Azealia Banks  
> Take Care - Sasami  
> Give/Take - Porridge Radio  
> Daddi - Cherry Glazerr  
> Tangerine - Glass Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr https://queencrovv.tumblr.com  
> Sometimes you might find me put some lil info about this ficverse


End file.
